


bitch goddess

by kyrene0708



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M, 之焉；洛嘉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrene0708/pseuds/kyrene0708
Summary: 2349全体三观不正
Kudos: 5





	bitch goddess

焉栩嘉扶住额头缓解酗酒带来的头痛，不知道这是哪，也不认识压在他身上的小孩是谁，脑子里循环着摔门出去前夏之光那句话。  
压在他身上的小孩埋头在他颈间，吻技生涩，更像是小狗在啃，除了灼热的呼吸没有任何让人动情的理由。焉栩嘉把人推开坐起来，打量着周围环境，是啊，他明明是来找任豪的，怎么莫名其妙被小孩压了。  
“你，那个……”  
“洛洛。”小孩跪坐在他身侧，亮亮的眼睛也让人想起小狗，很乖的那种，而不是焉栩嘉喜欢的那种。  
“哦，何洛洛，你爸今晚到底回不回来了？”  
何洛洛听后没答话，再次压上来彻底把焉栩嘉惹烦了，抓起自己的外套翻身下床，走到门口才想起要给任豪留个话。  
“跟你爸说我先走……”  
话没说完嘭一声被按在门上，焉栩嘉断断没料到何洛洛会追上来堵他，看着面前稚嫩的小孩对他瞪眼睛装凶愣了一瞬，随即歪头笑开，顺势把胳膊搭在何洛洛脖子上，一只手轻车熟路伸到下面在硬了一半的海绵体上揉着，唇凑在何洛洛耳边问：“想上我？你行吗？”  
下一秒天旋地转，焉栩嘉眨了眨眼的功夫已然被何洛洛反剪着手臂压在床上，挣了两下发现小孩力气竟大的惊人。  
何洛洛扯掉焉栩嘉身上半透明的衬衫，从抽屉里拿出一团黑丝带绑住两条手臂，多余的丝带往上一圈圈缠，绕过胸前在背后系紧。丝带将胸前轮廓勾勒得很完美，何洛洛把人绑好后没急着进行下一步，看着焉栩嘉趴在床上蹭着胸前的毯子找寻快感，腰和屁股都跟着扭，抬手一巴掌重重落在蜜桃一样的臀肉上，痛的焉栩嘉叫出声来。  
“婊子，”何洛洛把人翻过来，脱掉上衣，露出曲线分明六块腹肌，“我爸说的。”  
“我操，你行……”  
焉栩嘉心里单方面把任豪从炮友名单上划去，盯着何洛洛漂亮的腹肌，见他迟迟没有要动的意思，抬起脚隔着裤子布料踩在他硬挺的阴茎上，脚趾轻轻动了两下，明显感到何洛洛呼吸愈加粗重，纤细地脚踝突然被人握住，他看见何洛洛低下头，闭上眼睛吻了上去。  
“古时候东方人拜自己女神要行吻足礼，就像这样，跪下来，亲吻脚背。”  
焉栩嘉没想到自己的身体这么敏感，舔两下脚背也能硬，张口催道：“你他妈……能不能快点？刚说我婊子的不也是你吗？”  
“是，”何洛洛难得弯起眼睛笑了笑，握住另一只脚踝朝两边拉开，“你都是。”

何洛洛想起自己第一次见焉栩嘉的时候还很小，那时他正抱着泰迪熊在花园里丢球玩，球球跑出去滚到门外，滚到爸爸和几个叔叔脚边，他跑出去捡，突然感觉头顶被人轻轻揉了揉。何洛洛抬头，对上一双有些熟悉的眼睛，他不知道自己当时哪根筋搭错，像是被那双眼睛下了蛊，扑过去紧紧抓住那人的衣角不松手。  
大人们笑，夏叔叔蹲下来问他：“好看吗，喜不喜欢？”  
何洛洛点头，“喜欢”，诚实的回答又把大家逗笑。  
“豪哥，你儿子大了，要跟我抢人了，怎么办……”  
大人之间的交谈客气而短暂，夏叔叔带着人走了，何洛洛还抱着泰迪站在原地愣着，问他爸爸刚才那是谁。  
“他啊，”他爸爸见两人走远，换了种轻蔑、截然不同的语气道，“你长大以后千万别给我娶个这样的人回来，老子还想多活几年。”  
“为什么？”  
“这种人也只能陪你玩玩，婊子嘛，都一个样。”  
“可是你抱过他，”何洛洛仰头望他爸爸，“我看见了。”  
昏暗的灯光下，床上交缠不清的两个人影，以及露在被子外面的一截脚踝，雪白且纤细，被门缝里一双眼睛注视着，蒙上层带着欲望的天真。  
何洛洛望着他夏叔叔绅士地拉开副驾驶车门，那人低头上车前，像是注意到了不远处的视线，回头笑了下，不是对着爸爸，而且对着他。  
何洛洛脸上烧起来，丢下娃娃逃似得跑回自家花园里，宝贝泰迪孤零零躺在地上，再没被捡起过。

年轻固然是好的，焉栩嘉快要被折腾散架的时突然想到了什么，拍了拍何洛洛后背有气无力问他现在几点了。  
何洛洛看了眼床头的手表：“十点半，怎么了？”  
“我操……”焉栩嘉仿佛被一桶凉水浇了脑袋，推开何洛洛坐起来穿衣服，“没怎么，只是我再不回家你以后恐怕就见不到我了。”  
“哦，那你洗完澡再走吧。”何洛洛跪坐在床上，又是一副乖小狗的样子，只是这次没那么让焉栩嘉讨厌了，下床前还抱着他的脖子亲了亲。  
“来不及了，你香水拿来给我。”  
“我没有香水。”  
“那拿你爸的……”  
“我爸房间锁着，我姐姐的行吗？”  
“都行，你赶快的。”  
几分钟后，焉栩嘉看着手里印着Kitty的少女香水，神情极为复杂。  
何洛洛从背后贴上来：“想什么呢，嘉嘉？”  
“我在想，你他妈是不是故意的……”

别墅的大门被推开一条缝，一道黑影悄悄闪进来，焉栩嘉轻手轻脚蹲下换鞋，被头顶倏然亮起的灯光吓了一跳。  
“嘉嘉，回来为什么不开灯？”夏之光缓缓走下楼梯，显然刚洗完澡，浴袍带子松松垮垮系在腰间，露出大片胸膛。  
焉栩嘉闪躲着不去看他，挂好外套兀自开了瓶酒瘫在沙发上，“懒得开，以为你睡了。”说完手里一空，夏之光不知什么时候过到自己身边，不客气地夺了他刚开的酒，仰头饮尽。  
一套动作莫名其妙，焉栩嘉抬头瞪他，问是不是没有手，会不会自己拿，下一秒就被沾了酒气的吻堵住唇。感受到身上人手不安分地往后探，焉栩嘉吓得头皮发麻，反手一把扣住夏之光手腕，后面还留着何洛洛的精液，他还不想死，至少别这么早。  
夏之光晚上应酬喝了不少，吻了片刻难得突然清醒，趴在焉栩嘉身上闻来闻去，“你身上什么味儿？晚上去哪了？”  
焉栩嘉没法回答，只好用更激烈的吻打断他，明明心虚地要死，却还要翻身掌控主动权，分开腿骑在夏之光腰上，抬手撩开挡住眼睛的刘海，白皙的脖颈犹豫剧烈动作沁出一层薄汗，混着一身甜腻的香水味弥漫在四周空气中。  
夏之光觉得自己一定是被那难闻的香水下了蛊，眼神聚焦在那片敞开的领子底下若隐若现的锁骨上，像只被吸引注意力的小狗，焉嘉脖子一动眼睛就追着跑，抬起头忍不住凑上去咬，却被焉栩嘉重重推了一把，陷进背后柔软沙发垫子里。  
浴衣带子轻轻一碰就开，焉栩嘉埋头在夏之光胸前，有技巧地舔弄一遍，很快感受到身下人起了反应。  
“之光，”焉栩嘉从容地解开领结带子，抬起头吻他脖子，舌尖撩过下颌线落在下巴上，轻轻抓过夏之光环在自己腰间的两只手，“喜欢这个味道么？”  
夏之光被舔的浑身发软，像是被妖精吸了魂魄，盯着焉栩嘉的眼睛，鬼使神差说了句违心话。  
“喜欢。”  
“不喜欢啊，我以为你会喜欢的，之前泡妞回来总沾一身这种香水味，”焉栩嘉撇嘴，一副惋惜的样子，打好最后一个结，把夏之光双手拉过头顶，固定在挂衣服的架子上，“那我先去洗澡啦。”临走前故意把整片锁骨露出来，欣赏夏之光伸着舌头却舔不到着急的样子。  
压在身上的重量倏然消失，夏之光条件反射要拽他，扯了两下胳膊才发现双手被绑着动不了，忍不住咬牙：“你他妈回来……”

第二次见到何洛洛是在一个星期后，晓雯喳喳说着门口有个小帅哥在等人，特帅，帅炸了，比他自己还帅。焉栩嘉好奇去看，出门才发现是许久未见的何洛洛，笔直地站在一辆挂着临时牌照的新车旁边。  
“嘉嘉，我前天考了驾照。”  
“哦……”  
事实证明，刚学驾照的人的车实在坐不得，焉栩嘉没有系安全带的习惯，红灯前一个急刹差点把脑袋磕烂，扭头柔声跟何洛洛商量。  
“要不，你、你下来我开吧。”  
车子在路边停稳，何洛洛下车打开副驾驶车门，却没给焉栩嘉下车的机会，车门嘭一声被暴力关上，焉栩嘉反射弧还没绕过来就被欺身上前的人死死压住，两腿间的脆弱处被何洛洛挤进来的膝盖顶着。  
“你疯了吗，别、别在路上弄……”  
“为什么不接我电话？”  
“你又没打给我。”  
何洛洛把手放在焉栩嘉大腿上探找，焉栩嘉敏感地叫出声来，恍然意识到这是在大马路上，忙抬手捂住嘴，愤愤瞪着他。  
“手机呢？”  
焉栩嘉忍得难受，从右边口袋摸出手机丢给他，只想让他拿了赶紧滚。  
“密码？”  
“0104！”  
何洛洛一手按住他，一手飞快解锁进去，找出原因把屏幕怼到焉栩嘉脸上，“你把我拉黑了。”  
“我没有！操，绝对是夏之光这个傻逼弄的，乖啊你先下去说……”  
“嘉嘉，你为什么不离婚呢？”  
焉栩嘉被问得莫名其妙，“我为什么要离婚？”  
“你讨厌他。”何洛洛静静看着他，眼睛坚定，仿佛在陈述很确信的事实。  
“你怎么就知道我讨厌他？”焉栩嘉失笑，拉过他的领子，凑近压低声音在他耳边问，“那你觉得我讨厌你吗？”  
何洛洛有些脸红，垂下眼睛道：“我不知道，但是我看见夏叔……夏之光的车在会所门口停了一整晚。”  
焉栩嘉好笑：“我又不是瞎子，你觉得我知道的会比你少？”  
“你知道他出轨？那为什么还不离婚？”  
“嘁，小孩，”焉栩嘉伸出一根指头晃了晃，轻轻刮了下他鼻头，“你不懂。”  
“你告诉我不就懂了。”何洛洛睁着大眼睛盯着他，焉栩嘉觉得他某方面简直执着的可怕，像是那晚问了一百遍嘉嘉我的蛋饼是不是很好吃，是不是是不是，非要听到满意的答案才肯罢休。  
焉栩嘉选择投降，片刻后，组织好语言摸着他后脑的头发解释道：“我们在一起太多年了，是最了解彼此的人，他会生病时陪着我，惯着我的脾气，知道我的那个笑是假笑，讨厌哪个婊子。我也知道他哪里有臭毛病，喜欢什么妞，哪一句话是真的哪一句是假的……总之，知道社会的险恶了吗小孩？”

愉快的交谈结束后，焉栩嘉裹紧外套站在路边，已然忘了是自己要求下车还是被请下去的，驾驶座的车窗缓缓降下，露出何洛洛尚且稚嫩、微微不悦的侧脸。  
对小可爱撩完就跑不是东西，焉栩嘉受到良心谴责，倾身趴在车窗上，用微凉的手去探何洛洛的后颈，却被小孩闪身躲开，只得尴尬地收回手。  
“那……好，那我先走了，你记得开慢点。”  
何洛洛转头叫住他，没头没尾问道：“夏之光开车很稳吗？”  
焉栩嘉想都没想就接了句：“当然稳，稳如老狗。”  
“………”  
车子嗡一声突然从身边开走，焉栩嘉吓得往后躲了一步，心想何洛洛果然是小孩脾气，才不要跟小孩计较。  
成熟大人挺直腰板，打量过四周陌生的环境，犹豫片刻，默默掏出手机点开夏之光头像发了个定位，又从表情里选了个比较乖的猫咪表情，ballball你了，发完又觉得太做作，飞速按下撤回。  
夏之光看见了吗？没看见吧。  
没多久熟悉的车子闯入视野，焉栩嘉暗暗高兴了片刻，从路边花坛里站起来，拍拍屁股上沾的土，装模作样往前走了两步，没过脑子习惯性抛了句“你来干什么”，说完瞬间后悔。  
夏之光刚放下车窗还没来得及质问，被一句你来干什么劈头盖脸砸过来，气冲头顶：“我干什么？呵，我就不该来。”说完一踩油门头也不回冲出去，掀起一阵风害焉栩嘉冻得一哆嗦，只想收回夸他稳的那句话。  
焉栩嘉继续走着，他今天穿了双好看却不太合适的鞋子，走路脚酸痛，痛的想哭，特别是当看见前面掉头开回来的车和熟悉的脸的时候。  
焉栩嘉想这次一定要好好说，给自己找台阶下才要紧，整理好措辞：“你，你来……”  
奈何话没说完就被夏之光黑着脸打断。  
“别问了，我他妈来接你回家。”


End file.
